


Reality Is An Illusion

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Human bill, Illusion AU, Pilot Story, Reality is a videogame, Reality is an illusion, Swearing, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was just a teenager. He lives with his step dad and brother, his mom and sister. Sorry- lived.</p><p>Now... he's kinda alone. And bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Is An Illusion

"Bill!" I called. He never wants to get off his stupid computer...

"BILL!" I shouted.

"Okay, geez, what is it?" A blonde teen came out of his room. He had blue eyes, a hoodie and an eyepatch.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He knew perfectly well what it is.

"I'm not hearing an answer..." He said, slowly taking big steps back into his room.

"Your chores." I rolled my eyes, pointing to the 'wheel o chores'.

It was a wheel with a bunch of lines in the center. Bill always suggested we put something in the middle, but I knew Dad wouldn't want to risk it being ruined. Not sure about 'Mom' though.

Pine tree and shooting star were his favourite symbols.

If the wheel landed on pine tree, he got to trim the hedges outside, but he loved climbing the trees and trimming those best. If it landed on shooting star, well that one was the best. It was like a get out of jail free card, no chores that day. The catch is, only one person can get one of each symbol. 

I grinned evilly as it landed on pine tree. I showed him my card. I already had it.

His eyes widened. "C'mon Dipper... how about let's make a deal."

I rolled my eyes. Deals, deals, deals. I swear, that's all my big brother ever thinks about, and I hate it when he calls me Dipper.

It's not like he's incapable of saying 'Tyrone'.

"How about if I give you your diary back?" He said before pulling a book out from behind him.

"It's a journal!" I yelled at him. "Give it back."

"Oh, I dunno... this means a lot to me." He said, rolling his fingers on the reddish brown cover.

I sighed. "I won't give you anymore of my baby teeth, what do you do with them anyways?" I asked.

"Hey, they make cool necklaces, right Mabel?" he argued.

I look down to my side and seen Mabel.

"Yeah, Tyrone." Mabel said in her still squeaky little voice. When will her voice stop being so high pitched? Hopefully in a year or two, she's already ten.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "What's the deal?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. A simple trade. The pine tree, for the journal." He said.

"My turn!" Mabel squeaked as she spun the wheel.

Bill grinned as he seen what Mabel had gotten. 

He threw my journal at me. He was whispering something to Mabel.

I seen her head nod vigorously.

"Guess I have to spin again." He said intimidatingly.

What was he scheming?

My eyes widened.

"Ice." Bill said quietly. He grinned. "Looks like I'm going to see Dippy's favourite cashier girl today."

Mabel giggled at the name 'Dippy'.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked desperately.

"Mabel, do you want to see her and tell her how Tyrone really feels about her?" He asked.

"What!?" I asked angrily, my face also starting to blush.

"You just gotta trade cards with me, deal?" Bill suggested.

"Deal" Mabel giggled, shaking her biggest brother's hand.

They switched and Mabel ran off yelling "LOVE LOVE, LOVELOVELOVE!!!!!"

I had to catch her. "Mabel!" I called after her.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

I laughed, rolling around on the floor seeing my younger sister and step-brother leave.

I know what you're thinking. 'Bill, that's so mean!'. 

Not really. I see your concerns, but I do this all the time and think of Dipper as my regular brother. I knew him since he was knee high.

Mabel is the result of both our parents, although she looks more like Dipper. Another part of 'new dad''s side of the family.

I went back into my room and sat at the computer.

Occasionally I'd write stuff into my journal. It's like Dipper's. Has gold hand and everything. Mine is 1. Dipper's is 2 and Mabel's is 3.

Before you ask, yes. On the wheel the six fingered hand does mean 'journal writing.'

I cracked my fingers and grinned as I continued typing a bunch of code onto the computer.

Almost complete...

One slip up and-

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Kiddo, get off your 'technology' and help me outside, there are teenagers on the lawn again!" A voice came from outside the door.

"NOT NOW UNCLE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, NO!" I yelled at him.

I know he's my uncle, but Jesus Christ he's old. He's my uncle but he acts way too old. 'Get off my lawn you hippies!' I imagined him saying.

I chuckled.

I cracked my neck, then continued typing.

That file there, put that here.... add a background... there.

"Now for the final touch." I said, slipping a USB out of my pocket.

The seller said it will make any game as realistic as possible.

Time to find out if it works...

-

Bill was watching his computer screen come to life. 

He smiled when he seen the little Dipper and Mabel. Since he didn't want to seem like an egomaniac, Bill didn't put himself in it. He based the game partially on real life though. Dipper was more responsible, Mabel was silly and loved teasing her brother. Except, he decided to make them twins. The game was pixelated, and he had just installed a program that would make the gaming experience more 'realistic' whatever than meant. He saved an extra copy of the game onto the USB.

"Let's test this baby out, start." He said as he pressed start. In the game, you play as a mischievous ghost who messes with everybody, so you're completely invisible.

The game started and the introduction came up. It was in Dipper's pov for a while, until the game actually started.

First level: Mabel was trying to flirt with a boy through a note. 

"Piece of cake." Bill said. He used one of the ghost's special powers and froze time. "Damn. Should've given this ghost a sprite..." He muttered to himself. It was hard, and kinda confusing to move around. He checked off the 'absolutely' box for the kid.

The words 'LEVEL COMPLETE' showed up on the screen. Bill pressed the continue button, which was the spacebar. "Glad it works, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" He yelled, hoping a certain oldie would hear.

"Says the slack off who still lives with his parents." His uncle said from the other room.

"Mom and Alex. I have one parent and Alex. And you're one to speak, you've been living off of Mom since I could remember." Bill shot back. A little shock nipped the finger that was on the mouse. "INFERIOR DEVICE!" He shouted. How'd it even do that?

Stan walked into the room. "Why do you send your siblings away, just to act like this?"

"Ever wonder why I never bring any friends home?" Bill asked in an unimpressed way.

Stan frowned. "That was years ago, slick. Yes, I was there and remember."

"Uncle, just get out." Bill said calmly.

"Bill, son, you know I-" Stan said, moving in.

Ugh, he's so old... And doesn't understand when a guy needs space. "It's funny how dumb you are." Bill growled, his face in a smirk nonetheless.

"Fine, I'll give you your space. One hour before I come back and we have a little talk."

Bill got up and pushed his uncle out of the room. "Yeah, yeah we'll talk in a bit."

"What, no deal?" Stan asked.

"No." Bill scowled as he slammed the door. He grabbed the nearby- he didn't notice what the furniture was until he threw it at the locked door. He took a deep breath as he walked back to his computer.

He retook control of the invisible sprite. He felt a small vibration in his hand and jerked it away. Maybe it was just his mind going haywire or something. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He grasped the mouse and the arrow buttons, ready to begin. Something was off. The game was supposed to go straight to the next level, but it looked like Dipper and Mabel were interacting with each other.

"What the-" Bill muttered. He put his hand on the mouse to end the program. The mouse shocked his finger, not just a buzz, but a burning, tingling shock and with a short scream, he blacked out.

"What the hell.... What-" He held onto his head as he got onto his feet. His head... didn't feel like a head. It was at a point.

His eye widened. "What the?" He looked at his hands. They were like stick person arms! "Wh-h-f...." He gasped.

He looked around him, there was forest everywhere. His vision... it was somehow... Different.

He tried taking a step forward with his stick person legs. He began floating in the air.

"Wooah!" He yelped as he tried to grab a tree branch. He couldn't touch it.

He seen a kid in a brown hat walk by, nailing a bunch of signs to the trees. He had a serious déjà vu moment before yelling "Hey, kid!"

The kid couldn't hear him. He started air swimming towards the kid. "Kid, hey! Where am I?" He kept yelling.

He was right behind the kid. He tried to tap the kid on the shoulder, but fell right threw him.

He tumbled a bit ahead and looked at the kid. "Dipper? Why does he look younger?" Bill asked himself. "The hell..."

Dipper walked through him and began to nail a sign into another tree, but this tree sounded weird.

Bill continued to observe Dipper. He noticed what the signs were shaped as... arrows.

He followed them to a place called 'the mystery shack'. "Wait... this looks familiar. This kinda... reminds me of the... game." He noticed an older Mabel walk through him. 

"Unless it is a game." Bill said, looking super stressed. "The game. Shit." He looked left and right. 

"This is an illusion. Some kind of hologram, maybe?" He looked around again, going back to Dipper... the virtual one, not his step brother.

The game hadn't messed up... it just took over reality or something. Mabel appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Am I some sort of ghost to these people?" He asked, somehow arching his one eyebrow.

Mabel and Dipper started talking about something, by the time he stopped thinking, they were gone. Probably back to that shack.

He moved back to the shack, he noticed how defined this originally pixelated world was. Not to mention the illuminati symbols everywhere. Illuminati Confirmed.

He tried everything to get out of this nightmare. He could conjure up all these things, he could enter people's dreams and he could only enter spaces where there was one of those triangle symbols. The worst part, other than not being able to touch anything, was getting summoned. Every once in a while, poof! He was somewhere else. The second worst: HE WAS A DORITO WITH AN EYE IN THE MIDDLE!

"Why? How?" He kept asking at first. It was no more than a week when he started getting used to it, and I guess having fun with it. He knew it was a dream. A long ass dream at that, and was as vivid as hell. Not literally. He started making these big entrances and lies, like he did for his siblings. It wasn't the same, but it was the best he got. At least he could play with the dream versions of his brother and sister. It wasn't the same nor...

"It's not fair." Mabel cried into her big brother's hug. "When will he wake up?"

Tyrone patted her head. "I don't know Mabel, they don't even know how he got like this in the first place." He replied.

"I want him back, Dipper!" Mabel cried, pushing him away and touching her eldest brother's hand. She felt a jolt and whipped her hand away. A short, unnoticeable gasp escaped her mouth.

"Don't call me that, my name's Tyrone. Plus... We can't do anything about it, come on Stanford's waiting on us." Ty carried Mabel out of the hospital room. Away from Bill Cipher. Her brother and his step-brother.


End file.
